


Illicit Meeting

by Espereth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espereth/pseuds/Espereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Brotherhood. Leonardo sneaks out from Borgia custody to meet Ezio. Porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【刺客信条/翻译】Illicit Meeting 非法会面（Ezio/Leonardo，NC17，PWP）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057874) by [belindafish123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindafish123/pseuds/belindafish123)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【刺客信条/翻译】Illicit Meeting 非法会面（Ezio/Leonardo，NC17，PWP）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057874) by [belindafish123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindafish123/pseuds/belindafish123)



In a moonlit, tumbledown courtyard on the outskirts of Roma, Ezio Auditore paced and waited.

It was hours past midnight, and still the engineer Leonardo da Vinci was nowhere to be seen.

_If he has been caught, it will be your fault_ , Ezio told himself.

His stomach had been in knots of anticipation all day and by now he was so hard he was uncomfortable. His cock strained tight against his breeches. He was glad it was dark.

There were advantages to this arrangement, however. Ezio had to admit that the danger made their covert meetings all the more arousing. And, they probably made love more often now than they had done when they were both at Venezia, all those years ago.

Ezio made another circuit around the area, checking for spies, but found no-one. 

He paced, and waited.

***

"Ezio!" Leonardo's hushed whisper, and a light touch on his shoulder. Ezio spun around, relief and affection flooding him in a warm wave. He pulled his friend into his arms.

"Leonardo, thank God you are safe."

"I brought the second blade for you, Ezio." Leonardo took a cloth-wrapped package from under his cape. His eyes glimmered with excitement. "As always, a fascinating design, and a delight to build. Did I tell you - I was amazed that the _pistola_ works so well - the mechanism is quite delicate. But it functions perfectly. Let me show you how to -"

"Never mind that," Ezio said. He set the package down. Interlacing his fingers with Leonardo's, Ezio pushed the engineer's hands over his head and back against the courtyard wall.

Leonardo turned his head to one side and Ezio fell on him, nuzzling his neck. He breathed in the smell of Leonardo - ink and paper and sawdust, just how his workshop had smelled. He kissed Leonardo's throat, tasted salt and sweetness, bit down and sucked.

"No, Ezio," Leonardo hissed, squirming away in panic. "No marks. I can't risk it."

" _Mi dispiace_ , Leonardo," Ezio murmured against his neck, and kissed the place he had bitten. "I forget myself. Waiting for you was torture." He pushed his erection against Leonardo's thigh.

"Ahh, Ezio! I'm sorry. I was watched, past midnight. It was hours before I could slip away."

Ezio licked the hollow of his collarbone, kissed it. "How long do we have?"

"I must meet with Cesare in the morning. His latest request will be quite a challenge. It is a mobile, armoured carriage, mounted with cannon. The geometry of the design is unlike anything in existence, Ezio."

"Tell me all about this geometry," Ezio said. "Some other time."

Neither of them spoke, as Ezio pinned Leonardo against the wall and slid his tongue into his mouth. 

Meeting like this made Ezio feel as though he was less than half his age - seventeen again, and sneaking in the dark. He let go of Leonardo's hands to loosen the engineer's clothes, untucking his shirt and slipping his hands inside. He ran his hands over Leonardo's chest, stroking hard little nipples and flat hard belly. Then lower, to unbuckle his breeches.

"Ezio - did you remember the oil?"

"Yes, Leonardo, I remembered the oil." He slipped a hand under Leonardo's smallclothes, reached for his cock. "I would not want to miss out again."

"Ezio, you are - not small," Leonardo said, his blue eyes reproachful in the moonlight. "It hurts even with the oil."

"Shh." Ezio put a finger to Leonardo's lips. "I will be gentle, I promise." He undid his own breeches, pushing them down below his balls to let his erection swing free at last. Then, good as his word, he found the vial of oil in his pocket and took out the stopper.

"Be careful, Ezio. Cesare must not see it on my clothes."

Ezio stared at him, aghast.

"No, no, it is nothing like that. He searches me sometimes. To make sure I am not bearing messages."

Feeling suddenly protective, Ezio held him for a moment and stroked his hair. He felt ill at the thought of Cesare Borgia touching his gentle friend, whatever the reason for it.

_One more reason to end the sick little fucker as soon as I can._

"Cesare is - not normal, Leonardo. You must stay away from him as much as possible."

"I try to, Ezio, but if I do not co-operate with the Borgia, things will be very difficult for me."

"Then do as you must - but make sure you never speak of me. That Cesare knows we are friends is bad enough. If he knew about this - you know what he and his father did to Caterina Sforza."

"Oh yes. A terrible business. The poor contessa." Leonardo looked so disturbed that Ezio was sorry he had mentioned Caterina.

"I do not like this, Leonardo," he said, pressing his lips to Leonardo's forehead, the bridge of his nose, an eyelid. "Perhaps you should not return tonight."

"I will go back." Leonardo smiled, closing his eyes to enjoy the gentle scatter of kisses. "If I don't, Cesare will look for me. And this way, with my help, you will have the advantage."

"You have some courage, Leonardo," Ezio said. 

But it was past time they stopped talking. He kissed Leonardo's mouth, light and soft and slow, then pushed his tongue deep inside. Leonardo moaned into his mouth. 

Ezio drew Leonardo's cock out of his breeches and into one hand. He slicked it with oil, coating his fingers as he did so, careful not to spill any. Then he felt for Leonardo's arsehole, circled it without trying to enter, stroking his slippery cock at the same time. 

When Leonardo was gasping with every breath, thrusting into his hand, Ezio slid two fingers inside him to the knuckles. 

Leonardo cried out as he always did, arching against the stone wall. Ezio shifted his fingers against each other, and he writhed. 

Ezio kept kissing him, rubbing his erection against Leonardo's thigh and murmuring gentle questions into his mouth. Are you all right? - are you ready? He knew from experience that there was no point in trying to rush Leonardo. 

"Ezio, please," moaned Leonardo, and Ezio slid his fingers out, his heart pounding. 

_Finally._

He pressed the head of his cock against Leonardo's hole. No oil on it, but he hoped Leonardo would still be slick enough that he wouldn't complain. He pushed hard and entered him, felt his friend's body give way, and his cock rushed into the tight warmth. 

Tense all over, Leonardo grabbed his shoulders and gave a long, low moan as Ezio slid all the way inside him. Ezio began to thrust into him, holding back so as not to hurt Leonardo, drawing his cock gently out and in again.

Eyes shut, Leonardo groaned with each long, slow stroke. 

"Is it good?"

"Yes, God, yes -"

"Am I hurting?"

"Yes, oh, yes, Ezio -"

Then Ezio knew Leonardo was past caring about the pain. He thrust faster, his face in Leonardo's neck. Leonardo cried out - too loud for Ezio's comfort, and he covered his mouth with a hand, although secretly he loved to hear him - that sweet edge of pain in his voice. 

Ezio's grunts of effort matched Leonardo's muffled cries. Leonardo began to mumble his name, over and over, the way he did when he was about to finish. 

It brought Ezio to the edge. He stopped caring how much noise Leonardo was making. He pinned the engineer to the wall with the weight of his body, hips trembling as he began to spurt seed into him. There seemed to be so much more seed, on these illicit nights. He felt Leonardo shudder, then a splatter of sticky warmth landed on Ezio's belly as the engineer followed him.

They clung together afterwards, breathing hard, moaning through aftershocks. Ezio pressed himself against Leonardo, wanting to stay inside him as long as he could.

"Oh, _Cesare_ ," said Leonardo. "That was magnificent."

"Mmm." Ezio nuzzled his throat, dazed with bliss. Then he looked up. "What did you say?"

The engineer burst into laughter. "Ezio - if only you could see your face. I have not seen you make this face since - that time in Firenze, with your finger - and my butcher's knife - "

"That was not funny either."

Leonardo dissolved into laughter again, and Ezio slid out of him, feeling sullen.

"Don't sulk now, Ezio. We will meet again when I have completed Cesare's latest fascinating monstrosity, so I can tell you how to destroy it." He pulled up his breeches and tucked his shirt back in. "Ahh, it was magnificent, though," he said, lacing his shirt. "I do not know what I would do between our meetings if Cesare did not allow me to paint. Most likely, I would go mad."

_Go_ mad? You _are_ mad.

"It is difficult for me too," Ezio said, tucking himself away. "But I have... other outlets. When you finish the armoured carriage, be sure to send for me."

They parted ways with somewhat bad grace - but Ezio's wounded feelings did not stop him from tailing his friend, secretly watching over him as he made his way back to captivity.


End file.
